


Поговорим о послежизни

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Обычно Гай говорит, а Какаши притворяется, что не слушает. Смерть оказалась способна изменить статус-кво





	Поговорим о послежизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Talk of Life After](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440220) by sue_dreams (raegan_1). 



Стены импровизированного госпиталя нельзя было назвать плотными, и через брезентовые перегородки доносились громкие звуки снаружи. Настоящий госпиталь только отстраивался и, наверное, он станет первым зданием, возведенным в новой Конохе, но его постройка ещё была далека от завершения.  
А пока что медики и посетители ходили туда-сюда меж колышущихся брезентовых стен, отгибая пологи и ныряя под них. Это напомнило Гаю, как дети играют в догонялки между рядами свежевыстиранных полотенец. Разве что здесь не было смеха и шуток.  
В маленькой, отделенной ширмами палате Какаши не было ничего особенного, если не считать того, что в огромной больничной палатке она была тридцать седьмой, если идти от входа строго на юг. Гай проскользнул за перегородку и увидел, что Какаши не спит.  
Гай поприветствовал джонина, наблюдая за его реакцией. Последние три дня Какаши тоже бодрствовал, но, казалось, был не в себе, так что для собственного же психического здоровья Гаю лучше было оценить душевное состояние Какаши как можно скорее. Всегда была опасность оказаться затянутым в паутину фантазий, не имеющих ничего общего с реальностью.  
– Я говорил с отцом, – поделился Какаши. У него была странная улыбка, и Гай грустно посмотрел на капельницу, прикрепленную к руке своего соперника, вместо того, чтобы сохранить привычное, чересчур сияющее выражение лица. Значит, будет еще один день безумных разговоров. – Так странно. Все мои рассказы были либо о детях, либо о тебе.  
– Мои были бы точно такими же, – успокаивающе произнес Гай, зная, что помутнение рассудка вызвано вовсе не введенными Какаши лекарствами – это у него все ещё длилось истощение чакры, последствие смерти. Цунаде уже предупредила, что возможны побочные долгосрочные эффекты и осложнения.  
В первый раз, когда Какаши заговорил, Гай воодушевился, но произнесенные слова быстро обернулись невнятной бессмыслицей. Сейчас, по крайней мере, слова были подобранными и составленными в правильном порядке и, хотя по-прежнему имели мало общего с реальностью, уже свидетельствовали о возвращении ясности мысли.  
Его соперник все же хорошо его знал: даже сейчас Какаши среагировал на отведенный взгляд Гая прежде, чем тот сумел справиться со своей реакцией.   
– Гай, я не псих. И не брежу, – он засмеялся, хотя глаз это не коснулось. – Когда я умер, то встретился со своим отцом.  
Гай не стал спрашивать, почему Какаши вдруг вспомнил про свою смерть. Он просто накрыл ладонь Какаши своей.  
– Надеюсь, ты говорил обо мне только хорошее, о мой соперник.  
– Это надо прекратить, – серьезно сказал Какаши. Такая быстрая смена настроений была тревожным сигналом, но Гай достаточно владел собой, чтобы даже не моргнуть. Какаши поднял свободную руку и решительно ткнул пальцем в Гая, и этот странный жест стал очередным признаком, что джонин все еще нездоров.  
Гай перехватил его руку и осторожно прижал ее к бедру Какаши — одному из немногих мест, не покрытых заживающими рубцами или бинтами. Гаю уже довелось увидеть все раны, от которых страдал его соперник, так что мысленно он давно составил их перечень.  
– Какаши, осторожней.  
Тот пристально посмотрел на Гая, по сравнению с нездоровой бледностью его кожи, глаз Какаши казался даже темнее, чем обычно.  
– Больше никакого соперничества. – Даже зная, что Какаши еще не полностью в своем уме, от этих слов Гаю стало больно. Какаши опять улыбнулся — прищурив глаз так, что от уголка разбежались морщинки, но улыбка никак не отразилась на остальном лице. – Отцу ты бы понравился.  
Было бессмысленно обсуждать вкусы и пристрастия давно мертвого человека, так что Гай попытался отвлечь Какаши новостями о Наруто, при этом не отпуская его ладоней. Кожа джонина была теплой, и он переплел пальцы с пальцами Гая, так что хватка вышла обоюдной. Хоть на какое-то время, но они все же существовали в одной реальности.

***

  
К тому времени, как к Какаши вернулись силы, и он смог встать с кровати, жизнь вошла в относительно нормальное русло. Гай теперь проводил в ограниченном мягкими стенами убежище-больнице больше времени, чем где-либо еще, потому что Цунаде назначила его сиделкой при Какаши — после пятой неудачной попытки Копирующего сбежать из госпиталя. И хотя не было никакого свитка, документально закреплявшего за ним эту миссию, Гай принял ее слова близко к сердцу.  
Они медленно бродили по тканым коридорам, разговаривая с другими пациентами, пока у Какаши не заканчивались последние силы. У него никогда не хватало энергии, чтобы самому добраться до палаты, поэтому путь назад всегда проходил одинаково: Какаши тяжело повисал на Гае, хватаясь за его плечо для поддержки.  
Также они играли в карты, но игры часто прерывались, потому что Какаши забывался коротким сном. Иногда Гай оставался, чтобы понаблюдать, как его соперник — друг? товарищ? имелось ли вообще подходящее слово, чтобы описать то, кем они были? — спит. В звуке ровного дыхания Какаши было что-то умиротворяющее, равно как и в том, как мерно поднималась и опускалась его грудная клетка. Пока Какаши был жив, Гай знал, что все рано или поздно уладится.

***

  
К моменту постройки нормального здания больницы Какаши больше не нуждался в их койко-месте. Вовсю отстраивали жилые дома и квартиры; но немногие из зданий уже были сданы и населены. Так что рядом со своей палаткой, стоящей краю деревни, Гай разбил еще одну.   
Гай проснулся ранним утром. Кто-то проскользнул в темноту его палатки, невидимый глазу, но не остальным его чувствам. Он подобрался, выжидая, но потом распознал знакомые звуки дыхания Какаши. Это происходило уже в третий раз. Сегодня, когда Какаши дотронулся до его бока, Гай подвинулся в сторону. Первые два раза Какаши просто спихивал его с футона и забирал одеяло Гая себе.  
От движения Гая Какаши замер. Несколько секунд они не двигались: Гай ждал его следующих действий, Копирующий же... тоже чего-то ждал. В последнее время у Гая не получалось просчитывать мотивацию поступков Какаши, как бы сильно он ни старался.  
Наконец, Какаши устроился на освободившейся половине футона и поудобнее перехватил край одеяла, накинутого Гаем на них обоих. Палатка была не очень большая, но для двоих места в ней хватало.   
Утром Гай разобрал вторую палатку. Футон Какаши занял свое место рядом с футоном Гая, расстояние между ними было не шире ладони.

***

  
Они мирно сосуществовали примерно с неделю, прежде чем неугомонный Какаши дошел до точки, когда Гаю потребовалось что-то посущественнее карт, пустых разговоров и Наруто, чтобы отвлечь его и успокоить.  
Гай рефлекторно отдернулся, когда Какаши на миг коснулся пальцами его волос. Какаши сидел рядом с ним, скрестив ноги и упершись в колено левым локтем, которым, в свою очередь, подпирал голову. Его лицо было полностью обнажено, если не считать нескольких прядей, частично прикрывавших Шаринган.  
– Ты меня не одурачишь, – тихо и ровно проговорил Какаши, но в словах улавливалось что-то бесспорно дружелюбное, что-то прорывалось сквозь безразличность тона и холодность поведения. Голос Какаши прозвучал так, словно тот наконец-то находился в здравом уме – ну, или настолько близко к этому, насколько понятие «здравый ум» вообще было применимо к Какаши или любому другому джонину. Гай счел, что это обезоруживает и смущает одновременно.  
Гай неохотно оторвался от своих карт и постарался ответить таким же скучным тоном:  
– Как будто я когда-либо пытался тебя обмануть.  
Губы Какаши дернулись в том, что должно было означать почти улыбку, но он продолжил гнуть свое:  
– Ты раньше меня открыл пять врат Лотоса.  
– Шесть, – автоматически поправил Гай, и когда губы Какаши вновь дернулись в улыбке, понял, что ошибка была намеренной. Гай вновь посмотрел на свои карты, выбрал одну и положил ее в стопку сброшенных. В свою очередь, Какаши, казалось, не обращал на свои карты ни малейшего внимания, словно еще не закончил с Гаем.  
– Что бы ты сказал своему отцу, если бы смог поговорить с ним? – Вопрос не стал для Гая неожиданностью, Какаши неоднократно и множеством способов поднимал эту тему. От тоски и острого желания услышать ответ, читаемых в голосе Какаши, сердце Гая заныло.  
Он взял из оставшейся стопки карту и наугад вытащил у Какаши еще одну. И когда Гай начал говорить, то речь была тихой и медленной, и он не отрывал взгляда от рисунка на «рубашке» карт:  
– Когда я прихожу повидаться с отцом – тогда, когда могу это сделать – то говорю о своей команде. – Договорив это, Гай поднял голову и посмотрел на Какаши, хотя сам не смог бы сказать, зачем: то ли пытаясь подчеркнуть важность своих следующих слов, то ли проверяя, слушает ли его Какаши. – И о тебе.  
– О нашем соперничестве? – спросил Какаши, хотя интонация, с которой он произнес последнее слово, превращала вопрос в утверждение.  
– Конечно, – ответил Гай и потянулся вперёд, чтобы вытащить у Какаши еще одну карту, но его партнер по игре убрал их вне пределов досягаемости Гая. Секунду помедлив, Какаши открыл карты. Он выглядел расстроенным – на его неприкрытом лице эмоции читались очень четко, и Гай почувствовал себя обязанным объясниться. – Я рассказываю ему о наших совместных миссиях или миссиях, которые начинались как раздельные, а заканчивались тем, что мы сражались вместе. Он оценил твои преподавательские способности и мастерство твоих учеников на чунинском экзамене.  
Учитывая, в каком состоянии был сейчас Какаши, Гай никогда не знал, как и на что отреагирует его собеседник, так что был лишь немного удивлен промелькнувшей на бледном лице Какаши хмурой гримасой.  
– По мелким спиногрызам мы никогда не соперничали.  
– Нет, – согласился Гай. – Есть великое множество того, по поводу чего мы никогда не устраивали состязаний. – Некоторые вещи были священны — ну, как это понимал Гай. Он, наконец, выложил карту на стол, но удостоил ее лишь беглым взглядом. – А раз наше соперничество окончено, мы во многих областях не будем знать, кто из нас лучше.  
– Некоторые вещи невозможно сравнивать, – Гай оценил иронию ситуации: сейчас голос Какаши звучал так вызывающе, словно тот требовал доказать обратное. Вместо этого Гай открыл свои карты. Какаши откинулся назад, прижавшись спиной к полу, но так и не выпрямил скрещенные ноги. – Например, дружбу.  
– Согласен, – сказал Гай, тасуя колоду. Из-за своей предыдущей стратегии он проигрывал на очко. Несомненно, эту партию выиграет Какаши. На миг Гаю стало грустно, что эта победа останется нигде не отмеченной. Но у него было слабое утешение: даже если счет их победам или поражениям не ведется, они все равно играют. Они все равно друг другу нечто большее, чем просто знакомые.  
– Секс, – проговорил Какаши, не отрывая взгляда от лица Гая, но если он надеялся шокировать этим Гая, то его ждало разочарование.  
Гай серьезно кивнул.  
– Согласен. – Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, его тревожило. Гай поднял голову и заставил себя посмотреть Какаши прямо в глаза.  
И не удивился, услышав затем «Любовь». Гай не позволил себе среагировать иначе, чем протянуть руку, снять верхнюю карту и пододвинуть остальную колоду Какаши на проверку. Тот, секунду помедлив, покачал головой, и Гай сдал ему карты, прежде чем отсчитать нужное количество себе. Он чувствовал себя почти что трусом, опуская взгляд на выпавшие карты.   
Они молчали: очевидно, Какаши утолил свою жажду пообщаться на неудобные темы. Эту партию он тоже выиграл, а потом перекатился на кровать Гая и устроился подремать. Гай, сидя рядом с Какаши, принял позу для медитации. Его глаза были закрыты, а дыхание ровным, когда он почувствовал, как нога Какаши прижимается к его бедру.  
Голос Какаши был едва ли громче шепота:  
– Мы с отцом разговаривали о наших сожалениях и невыполненных делах. У меня есть, о чем жалеть – о многом. Гораздо больше, чем у него.  
После такого напрашивался вопрос, и Гай его задал.  
– И о чем ты жалеешь?  
Молниеносные движения Какаши, набросившегося на Гая, несли в себе опасность, но он не был ни врагом, ни соперником, поэтому Гай не сделал попытки защититься. Внезапный удар об землю отдался в спине. Пол палатки был холоднее, чем воздух вокруг них, но Какаши был теплым. Зажатый между землей и джонином, Гай почувствовал, как его охватывает предвкушение.   
– Я жалею о том, как все обернулось с Саске. Как я обращался с Наруто и Сакурой, как я провалил свою команду. Обе свои команды. – Несмотря на боль, угадываемую за словами, Какаши улыбался. – Еще я жалею о той новогодней вечеринке, где позволил Анко с Куренай накачивать меня выпивкой до тех пор, что даже ты начал казаться мне привлекательным.  
Какаши приподнялся на локтях, так что теперь больше не прижимал плечи Гая к полу. Он пристально всматривался Гаю в лицо, и все инстинкты Гая кричали ему, что пора защищаться от того, что сейчас будет — но от слов нет защиты.  
– Я жалею о тебе. – Слова были простыми, но за ними стояли долгие годы, полные событий и бушующих эмоций, и эти слова пришли не легко и не быстро. Хотя Гай знал Какаши достаточно, чтобы суметь докопаться до неочевидного, ему по-прежнему не хватало кусочков мозаики, чтобы сложить полную картину.  
Вопрос «И что?» так и вертелся на кончике языка. Гай попытался приподняться на локтях, но Какаши вновь прижал его к земле. Их носы соприкоснулись, а потом Какаши прижался лбом ко лбу Гая, и незаданный вопрос сам нашел себе ответ.  
Они оба молча медлили: Гай ждал, пока Какаши сделает первый шаг (чего никогда не могло быть), а Какаши ждал… чего-то. Это раздражало: после всех этих лет соперничества, дружбы, взаимопомощи и товарищества Какаши по-прежнему во многом оставался загадкой. Гай чувствовал себя слишком открытым, уязвимым – впрочем, как всегда с Какаши. От своего соперника ему никогда не удавалось сохранить что-то в секрете.  
Наконец, Какаши шумно выдохнул и опустил голову, прижимаясь щекой к Гаю и дыша ему в ухо:  
– Если бы мы в этом соревновались, ты бы победил.  
Гай с трудом сглотнул.  
«Соревновались в чем?» – хотел спросить он. «В этом» было слишком нечетким определением. Очевидно, не в дружбе. Дружба имела слабое отношение к клубку жара, медленно нарастающего у него в животе. Выведенный из равновесия – и физически, и эмоционально, – Гай одной рукой оперся на землю позади себя, а другой обхватил Какаши за шею, запустив пальцы в серые волосы, и этот жест его почему-то успокоил. Гай чувствовал, как под кончиками пальцев бьется все убыстряющийся пульс Какаши.  
– Вопрос никогда не был в победе. Или в том, кто лучше, – жестко сказал Какаши, мазнув костяшками пальцев по плечам Гая в легчайшем прикосновении, едва ощутимом сквозь ткань униформы. – Я знаю, почему ты предложил соперничество, когда я отказался от дружбы. И сожалею, что соперничество оказалось лучше оставшихся вариантов.  
Альтернативой было бы стать никем: коллегами и иногда напарниками, но никогда большим.  
– В следующий раз, когда я умру, я хочу с гордостью рассказать отцу, что любил и не прятался от своего сердца, как трус, – он отстранился, так что теперь они смотрели друг другу в глаза.   
Какаши медленно наклонился вперед. И от мягкого прикосновения его губ напряженность тела Гая перешла в иную плоскость. Когда Какаши отстранился, то выглядел неуверенным, хотя Гай вернул поцелуй – и только тогда осознал долготу собственного молчания.  
Это не было соревнованием, но Гай все равно немного погордился – прежде, чем швырнуть Какаши назад, на уже разворошенную постель, и накрыть собой.   
– А когда я в следующий раз пойду навещать отца, то буду очень рад и сочту за честь, если ты составишь мне компанию.  
По прищуру глаза Какаши Гай понял, что тот улыбается, но улыбка воспринимается гораздо лучше, когда ее чувствуешь под своими губами.

* * *

  
Цунаде-сама глянула на него поверх своего все еще пустого стола. Запах краски бил в нос, даже несмотря на открытое окно, и Гай был крайне признателен за то, что в комнату еще не навесили дверь. В соседней комнате кто-то возился, заканчивая подводить электричество – для большинства людей в нынешней Конохе понятия «уединенного места» уже не существовало.  
– Я собираюсь послать тебя и твою команду в патруль, приступаете завтра, – бодро сказала Пятая. Гай вскинулся, чтобы поблагодарить ее за возможность оказаться полезным, но она сунула ему свиток прежде, чем он сумел подобрать слова. – И Хатаке по-прежнему на тебе. Придурок опять рвется в бой, но он еще не готов для тех заданий, на которые вызывается. Так что будешь работать с ним и тренировать его, а в свободное время – держать его подальше от всяких неприятностей.  
Гай принял свиток и развернул его. В список команды Гая было добавлено имя Какаши.  
– При условии, что ты не позволишь сбить себя с толку всякими глупыми вызовами, – предупредила она. Гай хотел запротестовать, что их соревнования всегда были на редкость серьезны, но Цунаде только отмахнулась. – И если вы не будете слишком часто и бурно шокировать твою команду, можешь оставить Какаши себе, пока он полностью не поправится.  
Что ж. Учитывая, что они с Какаши до сих пор жили в одиночной палатке рядом с другими джонинами, он не осмелился спросить, откуда она знает.  
– Как скажете, Хокаге-сама! – Гай сказал себе, что причин смущаться у него нет, вскинул большой палец и одарил ее сияющей улыбкой. Но не успел он мысленно сформулировать речь, чтобы выразить свое почтение и воодушевление, как Цунаде откинулась на спинку стула и закончила:  
– Конечно, если Какаши только что не отправился исполнять свою угрозу – уйти из деревни и отомстить за всех лично.  
Гай замер. Усмешка Цунаде была слишком хитрой – но Какаши славился тем, что любил брать дело в свои руки, и Гаю пришлось выбирать между преданностью Какаши и привычным ответом. Цунаде приподняла бровь, немало забавляясь его нерешительностью, и Гай сдался.  
– Благодарю, Цунаде-сама, – только ответил он, отвесив умной и проницательной главе деревни низкий поклон, прежде чем выйти за порог. Какаши ждал его в холле внизу, именно там, где Гай его оставил минут десять назад.   
Он дал Какаши свиток, и они направились к выходу из новой Башни Хокаге, пока Какаши разбирался в параметрах миссии. У него была обширная практика чтения на ходу, хотя, как неожиданно сообразил Гай, с той самой битвы Ичи-Ичи не было видно и следа. Похоже, что все книжки Какаши также пали жертвами разрушений.   
– Патрулировать границы с тобой и твоей бандой? – уточнил Какаши. Гай кивнул. Копирующий усмехнулся. – От старой кошелки это больше смахивает на медовый месяц.  
– Так и есть! – согласился Гай. Он бы предпочел облечь свой энтузиазм в действия, но увидел, что его команда уже идет к ним, и вспомнил предупреждение Цунаде. – Она упомянула, чтобы мы свели публичное выражение своих чувств к минимуму, – предостерег Гай. И в ответ на озадаченный взгляд Какаши пояснил: – «Не слишком часто и бурно шокируйте твою команду». Ее точные слова.  
Какаши издал сдержанный смешок, хотя, похоже, довольно быстро пришел в себя.  
– Буду иметь в виду. Но сомневаюсь, что после того раза мы еще можем их чем-нибудь удивить.  
Желание в Гае отчаянно боролось с рассудительностью.   
– А ты так не думаешь? – Он не хотел, чтобы эти слова прозвучали вызовом, хотя сам слышал, что они такими вышли, несмотря на все его намерения. Гай чуть растерялся, когда Какаши пристально посмотрел на него. – Не в качестве соревнования, Какаши, – твердо сказал он. Не то, что они не могли бы в этом посоревноваться, но… Гай помотал головой, сам не понимая собственные мотивы, заставившие его произнести фразу, больше похожую на вызов.  
Дети подходили все ближе, теперь Гай даже мог по языку их тел рассказать об их хорошем настроении. Восстановление деревни хорошо сказывалось на них и их боевом духе.  
– Как думаешь, они меня примут? – спросил Какаши. Он чуть качнулся взад-вперед, резко сунув руки в карманы. Переданного ему свитка больше нигде не было видно. Гай обдумал вопрос – один из многих, что в последнее время задавал Какаши, причем на очень странные темы. Гай вновь посмотрел на команду, впервые увидев их в новом свете – не только как товарищей и учеников, но детей, которых он считал своими так же, как если бы они были его родными.   
– Есть только один путь выяснить, – ответил Гай. Он повернулся к Какаши и упер руки в бока.  
– Мой Стильный и Современный Любовник, я бросаю тебе вызов. – В выражении лица Какаши при этом было куда больше внимания и любопытства, чем в любой другой раз, когда Гай произносил похожие слова.   
Какаши немного ссутулился, в глазу вспыхнули веселые искры.  
– Думаю, это нельзя считать соревнованием, раз мы оба на одной стороне.   
Дети оказались в пределах слышимости ровно тогда, когда Какаши заявил:  
– Принимаю вызов.  
И Гай только услышал их изумленные вздохи, когда Какаши прижался к нему вплотную и поцеловал.


End file.
